1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electrical assemblies, and particularly, to an electrical assembly with a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sink modules are widely used to dissipate heat from circuit boards, especially heat generated by chips on the circuit boards. A conventional heat sink module includes a heat sink and fasteners such as bolts and screws. Several through holes are usually defined in the heat sink, and the fasteners pass through the through holes and screwed into a circuit board. Thus the heat sink is fastened on the circuit board.
However, it is tedious and time consuming to disassembling the heat sink from the circuit board using a screwdriver to unscrew the fasteners out of the circuit board.
Therefore, a need exits for providing an electrical assembly with a heat sink module or a fastening assembly that can conveniently disassemble a heat sink from a circuit board.